How the Weasleys Took Over the Wizarding World
by CheyenneNicole
Summary: It is Rose Weasley's 6th year at Hogwarts. And she is secret best friends with Scorpius Malfoy. Will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Title- How the Weasley's took over the Wizarding World

Ship- Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

Others- Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley (former Hermione Granger), Draco Malfoy, Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter, James Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Harry Potter, Ginny Potter (former Ginny Weasley), Roxanne Weasley (George's daughter), and Fred Weasley (George's Son).

Year- Rose's 6th year.

Point of View- Rose

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Plot- Hugo, Rose, Lily, James, Roxanne, Fred, and Albus are secretly friends with Scorpius Malfoy. The Silver Trio is Rose, Scorpius, and Albus. Scorpius, Rose, and Albus are in 6th year. James, Fred and Roxanne are in 7th, and they are a trio. Hugo and Lily are in 5th, and they are best friends.

Author's Note" yeah I know this is like 2013 or something, but the owls and everything are the same.

"Bye Dad," said Rose as she and Albus got onto the Hogwarts Express. "Bye Mom! Bye Uncle Harry! Bye Auntie Ginny!"

"Bye Dad! Bye Mom! Bye Auntie Hermione! Bye Uncle Ron!" said Albus.

"Bye Rosie!" said Hermione, "Be nice to your cousins!"

"Which ones?" asked Albus. Rose laughed, she had maybe 30 cousins.

"All of them," said Hermione, smiling,

"And don't get to—"

"I _know_ dad! 'Don't get to friendly with Scorpius Malfoy.' You've told me every year!" said Rose.

"Why don't you like him Uncle Ron?" asked Albus.

"Because…" said Ron.

"They still don't tell us of the life threaten year they had," sighed Rose. "Well I'm write you if I get another Chocolate Frog card with your name on it."

"That's all I ask," said Ron. He kissed Rose's cheek, "Bye!"

"Bye dad!" said Rose, "Bye Mommy!"

"Bye sweetie!" said Hermione, "Don't end up like Uncle George!"

"I KNOW!" said Rose, Albus, James, Lily, and Hugo.

"What's wrong with my dad?" asked Roxanne.

"Haven't we told you anything?" asked Harry.

"Only fairy tales, about a Magical Wizarding World War," said Fred.

"That really happened Fred!" said Ginny, "And you know it!"

"What can I say? I'm my father's son," said Fred.

"That's for sure," said Ron.

"At least we can tell _these_ twins apart," said Ginny.

Just then, Scorpius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy came into the crowd.

"Well hello Weasleys," said Draco. "Get on the train Scorpius!"

"Dad lay off for once!" said Scorpius.

"Haven't I told you? GET ON THE TRAIN!" he ordered.

"I hate your dad, meet us in the normal compartment," whispered Albus.

"Okay," whispered Scorpius.

"Nice parenting skills Malfoy," said Ron. "What are you trying to do? Make him into your father?"

"Rosie, Hugo, get on the train, Dad's having a break down," said Hermione. Rose and Hugo laughed.

"Hermione _please_! I have self-control!" said Ron.

"Granger still in control?" asked Malfoy.

"For the last time Malfoy, my last name is Weasley!" snapped Hermione.

"Force of habit," said Malfoy.

"The trains about to leave, go on now," said Harry. "Bye kids!"

"Bye dad!" said Lily, James, and Albus. "Bye mom!"

"Bye!" said Ginny.

All the children went aboard the train. Albus and Rose went into the compartment to find Scorpius.

"I hate my father," said Scorpius firmly.

"Don't say that! He loves you!" said Rose.

"No he doesn't! If it wasn't for my mum, I'd probably be locked up in the basement right now," he said.

"Uncle Ron isn't so nice either, so firm with Rosie," said Albus.

"I told you not to call me Rosie," said Rose. "Auntie Ginny says he wouldn't let her date, and only let me date Uncle Harry."

"Yeah that's true," said Albus.

"Well I found out my dad and Mr. Weasley were rivals, along with my dad and Mr. Potter," said Scorpius.

"And why does your dad call Auntie Hermione 'Granger'?" asked Albus.

"That was her last name when they went to school," said Scorpius. "Isn't that obvious Al?"

"I get that," said Albus, "But why does he _still_ call her that?"

"'Cause my dad's a—"

"Scorpius!" said Rose.

"Please! You were raised by the most cursing man on earth!" said Scorpius.

"Yeah," said Rose.

"Hey don't our parents get to come this year? To visit?" asked Albus.

"Yeah, but not until March, but when is your dad coming to Defense Against the Dark Arts class?" asked Scorpius.

"The first time? 2 weeks," said Albus.

"I can't believe your dads are Aurors," said Scorpius.

"You wouldn't believe what I heard last night," said Albus.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Well let me put it this way, you might have another cousin in 9 months," said Albus. "It sucks having my room by my parents."

"OH MY GOD! EWWWW!" said Scorpius. "You sick, sick pervert!"

"I didn't want to hear it!" said Albus.

"You could've went to James's room!" said Rose.

"At 2 a.m.?"

"Well, I guess—"

"Yeah, think about it," said Albus. And they all laughed.

"I still hate my dad," said Scorpius.

"Ugh!" said Albus.

Author's Note: More to come! Will Scorpius and Rose get together? Will Ron and Draco find out about their friendship?


	2. Chapter 2

Title- How the Weasley's took over the Wizarding World

Ship- Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

Others- Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley (former Hermione Granger), Draco Malfoy, Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter, James Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Harry Potter, Ginny Potter (former Ginny Weasley), Roxanne Weasley (George's daughter), and Fred Weasley (George's Son).

Year- Rose's 6th year at Hogwarts.

Point of View- Rose

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Plot- Hugo, Rose, Lily, James, Roxanne, Fred, and Albus are secretly friends with Scorpius Malfoy. The Silver Trio is Rose, Scorpius, and Albus. Scorpius, Rose, and Albus are in 6th year. James, Fred and Roxanne are in 7th, and they are a trio. Hugo and Lily are in 5th, and they are best friends.

Author's Note: yeah I know this is like 2013 or something, but the owls and everything are the same.

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rose and Albus snuck off to the Great Hall. Al and Rose, beinging Gryffindor's, and Scorpius, being Slytherin, couldn't talk for a while.

"I hate the Gryffindors loathed Slytherins sterotype!" snapped Rose.

"Rosie, Lily said she need to talk to you later, and it sounder dangerously important, you know she likes to get answers," said Albus.

"Oh no," said Rose.

"You'll think of something, you inherited your mother's brains," said Scorpius.

"And poor Hugo, he isn't so bright, got my father's brains," mocked Rose.

"And the other protective gene?" asked Scorpius.

"Yep," said Albus. "All summer, every boy that liked Rose, he'd just scare off."

"I didn't like any of them anyway!" said Rose. "I like someone at Hogwarts."

"Who?" jealously asked Scorpius.

"Um, a pureblood," said Rose.

"A pureblood and a half-blood?" said Albus. "Wait! I'm a pureblood!"

"You're my cousin! Jeez! Who's brains did you inherit?" mocked Rose.

"You are so like mom!" said Albus coldly.

"You don't have to call her 'mom' anymore. We can drop the Goody-2-shoes act," said Rose.

"Why weren't you in Slytherin?" whinned Scorpius.

"Why weren't you in Gryffindor?" Rose whinned back.

Albus gave a few fake coughs and said, "Scorpius and Rosie, sitting in a tree," fake cough, "s-n-o-g-g-i-n-g."

Rose could feel herself blushing furiously. One thing she inherited from her father, the tendency to blush.

Much to her liking, Scorpius blushed to, "You think I like Rose?"

"I know you do," said Albus, "Oh no, here comes James and Roxanne!" He ran off.

"Hey James," said Scorpius.

"Seen Lily anywhere?" asked James. "Dad told me to watch her. She's so much like mom. Uncle Ron agrees too."

"Haven't seen her," said Rose. "Where's Fred?"

"Getting Al," said Roxanne, "We got some teasing to do. The coward."

"Do you ever leave him alone?" said Rose coldly.

"I'm an older brother, it's what I do," said James.

"Your also a big fat bully," said Rose.

"Come on Rosie-Posie, I know you have better insult than _that_!" said James.

"I said don't call me Rosie-Posie," ordered Rose. "You bastard!"

"There we go," said Roxanne. And she and James left.

"Sometimes I have the worst family," said Rose. "What are you looking at Scorpius?"

"What? Um, nothing."

"You can tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Please," she asked with a fake sad look.

"I'm 16 now. That puppy look doesn't work anymore Rose," he said, but Rose continued to look sad.

"Really Rose, you don't _want_ to know," said Scorpius.

"Tell me!" begged Rose.

"I was just, daydreaming," said Scorpius.

"About who?"

"Someone I like, a half-blood, extremely beautiful."

"Who?"

"Tell me who you like first!" he ordered.

"No!"

"Why not? I'm your best friend Rose Jean Weasley!"

"And I'm your best friend Scorpius Draco Malfoy! So tell me!"

"At the same time?"

"Deal."

"Ready?"

"GO!" said Rose.

"You," they said at the same time. "What?"

"You go first," said Rose.

"I-I fancy you," said Scorpius.

"And I fancy you," said Rose.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes Really."

"Oh my God," said Scorpius.

Rose leaned forward and kissed him. It was electrifying: passionate: fierce: hot. Their arms around each other. So wrong, but so right.

Just then, Hagrid came into the hall.

"Blimey, Rose Weasley!"

"Hagrid please don't tell Ron!"

"Ron? Shouldn' you be callin' 'im dad?"

"I mean don't tell my dad!"

"Rose Weasley, you 'r by 'ar de biggest misfit of your year," he said.

"Please don't tell our fathers that we are dating!" begged Scorpius.

"'N Malfoy! Honestly Rose! I 'ave 'alf a min' to write your father!"

"And why should he care?" asked Rose coldly. "How's he gonna stop it?!"

"Harry will!" said Hagrid. "I'm writin' your dad Rose!" And he stormed away.

"I'm doomed!" said Rose.

"It's okay Rose, it's okay!" said Scorpius.

Author's Note: There is more. What does Lily want to know? What will happen with Hagrid and Ron? What's going to happen when Harry comes in two weeks?


End file.
